


mogę być twoją podporą w czarnej godzinie

by Minnoroshi



Series: Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnoroshi/pseuds/Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Eames zawsze myślał, że Arthur był rannym ptaszkiem.





	mogę być twoją podporą w czarnej godzinie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135877) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Cześć! :)
> 
> Wracam po przerwie z tłumaczeniem kolejnej części "mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty". Miło jest wrócić do tłumaczenia historii  
> z Arthurem i Eamesem, uwielbiam panujące między nimi relacje.
> 
> Tłumaczenie nie osiągnęłoby takiej ostatecznej formy, gdyby nie cenne uwagi PersianWitch z ff.net, która odpowiada za betowanie ;)
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury! :>

Tytuł:Mogę być twoją podporą w czarnej godzinie  
Oryginalny tytuł: i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night  
Autor: Gyzym  
Fandom: Incepcja  
Rating: Explicit  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest  
Tłumaczenie: Polski  
Beta: PersianWitch  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135877

Eames zawsze myślał, że Arthur był rannym ptaszkiem.  
Cóż, miał ku temu powód – absurdalnie wyprasowane marynarki. Dziwaczna efektywność. Żel na włosach. „Musi wstawać równo z cholernym świtem” myślał Eames we wczesnych dniach ich znajomości, kiedy nic o nim nie wiedział i wszystko, co mógł dostać od Arthura to skradziony pocałunek. Mógłby rządzić światem przed śniadaniem.  
Rzeczywistość była zdecydowanie mniej czarująca.  
\- Niech go szlag – wymruczał Arthur w ramię Eamesa. Eames wyszczerzył się do sufitu i przesunął dłonią delikatnie i żartobliwie wzdłuż pleców Arthura.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Budzik – odparł, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Jego miękkie i rozczochrane włosy były wszędzie, łaskocząc podbródek Eamesa. Miał czerwony ślad w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej usnął na jego dłoni. Gdyby Eames nie miał pewności, że Arthur by go za to nie zabił, powiedziałby, że to urocze.  
\- Niech go trafi szlag. Niech umrze. Musi zginąć.  
\- Przestaniesz być w takim zabójczym nastroju, kiedy napijesz się kawy, skarbie – wymruczał.  
Arthur pokazał mu środkowy palec i uderzył lekko w pierś.  
\- Jeszcze pięć minut.  
\- Oczywiście, nie mam zamiaru wyciągać cię z łóżka – odparł Eames, wplatając nutę dwuznaczności w swój ton głosu – Chociaż zdaje mi się, że wczoraj mówiłeś, że jeśli nie obudzisz się przed 7.45, to…  
\- Wiem - wyjęczał Arthur – Wiem, do cholery, Eames, pozwól mi udawać przez sekundę. Kurwa.  
\- Mmm – wymruczał Eames. Uniósł się lekko, by Arthur mógł się na nim wygodniej oprzeć, wystukując powolny, uspokajający rytm na jego karku, wyłączył budzik, kiedy ten znowu zasnął. Po czym wyplątał się z pościeli i zrobił dzbanek kawy, wypalając w międzyczasie papierosa na ganku.  
Arthur obudził się cholernie wkurzony o 8.15, poświęcając minutę, by wykrzykiwać mordercze groźby przez drzwi łazienki, zanim wskoczył pod prysznic. Było jednak warto to zrobić dla jego źle skrywanego uśmiechu, kiedy Eames wręczył mu hermetyczny kubek kawy, dla chwili, w której się zatrzymał w swoim gorączkowym pośpiechu, by przycisnąć Eamesa do drzwi samochodu i pocałować go na pożegnanie.  
\--  
Czasami zajmowali się jeszcze ekstrakcjami. Incepcja była grą zespołową, czymś, czego nie mogłeś zrobić sam, ale była cholernie ciężka i nie było powodu, aby od czasu do czasu nie podjąć się jakiegoś projektu na boku. Arthur i Eames mieli niepisaną umowę, że żaden z nich nie podejmował się roboty trwającej dłużej niż sześć tygodni, chyba że obaj byli do niej zaproszeni.  
(„Ponieważ nie potrzebujemy kolejnego pożaru domu” wytłumaczył Eames, kiedy Yusuf bezmyślnie go o to zapytał. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego odpowiedzią, ale Arthur się lekko zarumienił i prychnął z przeciwnej strony magazynu, co Eames uznał za zwycięstwo.)  
Eames dostał telefon z robotą w Istambule we wtorek. W środę, Arthur zarezerwował lot do Buenos Aires. W piątek dzielili taksówkę w drodze na lotnisko i nawet jeśli Eames czuł bolesny ucisk w klatce na widok na widok Arthura, spokojnie odchodzącego w stronę swojej bramki, nie miał zamiaru o tym mówić.  
Wykonywał swoją pracę, obserwując ofiarę, stawiając teorie, próbując różnych twarzy i generalnie będąc zirytowanym jak cholera na wszystko. Arthur czasami pisał, drwiąc z pisowni zdecydowanie częstszych wiadomości wysyłanych przez Eamesa, oferując radośnie jadowite komentarze na temat jego współpracowników i tak to jakoś zazwyczaj leciało.  
Ósmego dnia, Eames siedział na porannym zebraniu, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił.  
Od: Arthur, wysłane 9:21  
Twoje chęci wykupienia mnie z więzienia w Południowej Ameryce w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, gdzie jeden to „całkowity brak chęci”, a dziesięć to „będę tam jutro”  
Do: Arthur, wysłane 9.22  
1 ale tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do wykupienia cię, gdybym mógł cię stamtąd wykraść i byłbym tam przed jutrem. zostaliśmy aresztowani, zgadza się?  
Od: Arthur, wysłane 9.22  
Jeszcze nie. Ale będę, biorąc pod uwagę morderstwo, którego popełnienie rozważam. kurwa, nienawidzę tej roboty.  
W tym momencie Eames zdał sobie sprawę z paru rzeczy. Pierwszą było to, że Arthur zapomniał pisać dużą wielką literą, co w przypadku jego zazwyczaj nienagannej gramatyki prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że był pijany. Drugą było to, że Arthur powiedział coś kompletnie nieprofesjonalnego i oskarżycielskiego przez wiadomość tekstową, co zdecydowanie znaczyło, że był pijany. Trzecią było to, że była 9.22 rano w Istambule, a to oznaczało 3.22 nad ranem w Buenos Aires.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Eames, starając się głupio nie uśmiechać – Ważne sprawy biznesowe, kontynuujcie – I wyszedł na zewnątrz. Arthur odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.  
\- Tak naprawdę nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabić, Eames – wymamrotał Arthur, potwierdzając „pijacką” teorię.  
\- Mówisz, jakbym w ogóle cię nie znał – odparł uroczyście Eames, za co został nagrodzony słabym, zmęczonym śmiechem. Nie powiedział tych rzeczy, których Arthur się po nim spodziewał – „Tęsknisz za mną, skarbie?” – ponieważ pomimo wszystkich swoich wad, nie był okrutnym człowiekiem i znał prawdę.  
Jeśli niespodziewanie sentymentalny Arthur wypełnił go dziwnym, ciepłym uczuciem – cóż, trudno.  
\- Nienawidzę tej roboty – wybełkotał Arthur, zniekształcając lekko słowa. Eames mógł usłyszeć przytłumiony dźwięk telewizora i szelest pościeli – Ludzie są tak cholernie głupi i nie powinienem tutaj być, bo, bo, bo mam pracę, i pieprzyć tę głupią Argentynę i to łóżko.  
„To nie jest jego najlepsza tyrada” – pomyślał z rozbawieniem Eames.  
\- Zawsze mógłbyś wrócić do domu, skarbie. Nie sądzę, aby ścigali cię za opuszczenie dnia wypłaty.  
\- Nie – Arthur westchnął – W domu byłoby jeszcze gorzej. To tak naprawdę nie chodzi o łóżko.  
Eames wiedział, co to znaczyło, nawet jeśli nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Arthur to powiedział, nawet jeśli nigdy nie sadził, że Arthur upije się wystarczająco, by rzeczywiście przyznać się do tęsknoty za jego obecnością. Uśmiechnął się do ziemi tak szeroko, że zaczęła go boleć twarz, po czym odchrząknął.  
\- Cóż, zatem – powiedział – jedynym rozwiązaniem było oczywiście urżnąć się małymi buteleczkami Jacka, hmm?  
\- W barze hotelowym – odparł – to mniej żałosne.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem o wyszukanym guście i klasie – roześmiał się Eames – Zatem, kogo planujemy zabić?  
\- Wszystkich.  
\- Konkrety, skarbie.  
\- Och, pieprz się – westchnął Arthur z uśmiechem w głosie – To cios poniżej pasa.  
\- Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – odparł Eames i nie dokończył, by oszczędzić Arthurowi ataku serca. Tak czy siak, nastąpiła cisza, w której słyszał tylko słaby oddech Arthura i szmer nadawanych wiadomości.  
\- Nie masz pracy? – zapytał w końcu Arthur. Eames powstrzymał westchnienie. Jeden krok wprzód, dwa kroki w tył.  
\- Tak – odparł – Ale w zasadzie potrzebuję twojej opinii na temat…  
Mówił przez dziesięć minut niskim, uspokajającym głosem. Jeśli Arthur wiedział, co robił, a najprawdopodobniej tak było, nie dał tego po sobie poznać i już wkrótce słyszał jego wyrównany oddech.  
\- Śpij dobrze, skarbie – powiedział cicho i wszedł do środka.  
Nie dostał żadnych wieści od Arthura przez dwa następne dni, czego powodem był wstyd po wytrzeźwieniu jak przypuszczał Eames, ale zaczęli ze sobą więcej rozmawiać, dzwoniąc do siebie, kiedy mogli wysłać wiadomość, pisząc, kiedy mogli stłumić całkowicie tę myśl. Do czasu aż Eames uwinął się w Istambule upłynęło trzy i pół tygodnia i nigdy nie chciał niczego tak bardzo, jak przejść przez próg domu, zdjąć buty i wypieprzyć Arthura.  
Udało mu się wykonać dwa pierwsze kroki, kiedy znalazł Arthura śpiącego na kanapie z walizką opartą o ścianę i niedojedzonym kawałkiem pizzy w lewej ręce. Nadal był w garniturze, nie kłopocząc się zdjęciem czegokolwiek poza marynarką i miał sińce pod oczami. Eames wiedział po sposobie, w jakim mówił, że robota okazała się trudniejsza niż oczekiwał, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak bardzo go wykończyli.  
Eames gapił się. Bardziej niż niepokojące było to przezabawne, absurdalne, jak przyłapanie lamparta desperacko próbującego przemalować się  
w tygrysie paski. Przez chwilę kusiło go, aby zrobić mu zdjęcie i wysłać Yusufowi, był to jednak naprawdę bardzo krótki moment. Najwyraźniej zaczynał emocjonalnie dorastać.  
Zamiast tego, odłożył swoją walizkę i pochylił się, by uratować resztę pizzy z dłoni Arthura. Arthur lekko drgnął na ten gest, jego powieki delikatnie zadrżały i Eames naprawdę nie mógł wytrzymać. Pocałował Arthura zdecydowanie, łącząc ich usta i kładąc dłoń na jego karku, by go podtrzymać.  
\- Mmm – Arthur wymruczał w jego usta, wydając na wpół rozbudzony dźwięk zadowolenia. Eames usiadł okrakiem nad Arthurem, pogłębiając pocałunek i czując, jak Arthur się pod nim budził, ospale się poruszając. Teraz dłonie Arthura były na jego plecach, ciągnąc go za koszulę  
i przekręcając głowę pod innym kątem, wydawał dźwięki, które zamiast westchnień coraz bardziej przypominały zdesperowane jęki.  
\- Cześć – wyszeptał bez tchu, kiedy Eames odsunął się, by przenieść pocałunki na jego gardło – Wcześnie wróciłeś.  
\- W zasadzie to późno – wyszeptał Eames w jego szyję – Jest środek nocy, skarbie, zasnąłeś.  
\- Ach – powiedział Arthur, przechylając jego głowę i zaciskając pięść w jego włosach, przyciągając go odrobinę w stronę swojego obojczyka. Eames walczył z guzikami Arthura i jego koszulą, by poprawić swoją trajektorię. Został nagrodzony sykiem przyjemności i uśmiechem – Tak, byłem zmęczony.  
\- Cóż – Eames odsunął się na chwilę, by się z nim podroczyć – Jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony na…  
\- Dupek – sapnął Arthur - Nie widziałem cię od cholernego miesiąca, nie waż się przestać, inaczej, o cholera, Eames…  
\- Nngh – Eames wymruczał w jego obojczyk, kiedy zgrabne dłonie Arthura sięgnęły do jego rozporka. Och, dobry boże, zawsze udawało mu się zapomnieć, do czego były zdolne cholerne nogi Arthura, dopóki nie owinęły się wokół niego, póki Arthur się o niego nie ocierał, próbując złapać równowagę.  
Pozbawił Arthura jego koszuli samą siłą woli i popchnął go na kanapę. Gwałtowanie, a Eames nigdy nie jest był pewien, kiedy to się działo  
z Arthurem, kiedy sprawy z powolnych i spokojnych przechodziły w terazterazteraz tak niesamowicie szybko – Arthur ściągnął spodnie, a Eames oznaczył jego pierś lepkimi pocałunkami, ciągnąc go za włosy i się o niego ocierając.  
\- Cholera, Eames – westchnął po paru minutach – Jeśli mnie zaraz nie wypieprzysz…  
\- Cierpliwości, skarbie – wycharczał Eames, chociaż sam był twardy i miał problemy z panowaniem nad sobą. Arthur wyszczerzył się do niego  
z szeroko otwartymi oczami, włosami na twarzy i strużkami potu na skroniach. Eamesowi przeszło mu przez myśl, że Arthur był niemal idiotycznie atrakcyjny.  
\- Jesteś cholernym idiotą – powiedział – Jeśli myślisz, że nie widzę jaki jesteś zdesperowany, jak bardzo chcesz wsadzić swojego kutasa w…  
\- Czy jest coś w wodzie w Argentynie – wysapał Eames – Czy ty zawsze byłeś taki sprośny?  
Arthur przygryzł mocno jego ucho w odpowiedzi i Eames uznał, że to najwyższy czas ogłosić porażkę. Wymacał na ślepo to, czego szukał pod stolikiem („Och, Arthur był zawsze na wszystko przygotowany” pomyślał Eames z rozczuleniem) i rozerwał zębami kondom zębami opakowanie kondomu, kiedy Arthur wyrwał mu z rąk nawilżacz.  
\- Pieprzony miesiąc – warknął, kiedy Eames posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. I wtedy, o boże, Arthur nawilżył swoje własne palce i zaczął siebie rozciągać, ponieważ nie chciał czekać aż Eames to zrobi. Eames zamrugał i po prostu… Gapił się, zahipnotyzowany.  
\- No… dalej… - wysapał Arthur, przywołując go do rzeczywistości. Tak też Eames zrobił, naciągnął prezerwatywę, pochylając się, by obscenicznie polizać penisa Arthur od dołu do góry. Arthur zarzucił głową do tyłu i wydał stłumiony krzyk, wyciągając z siebie palce i siadając na kutasie Eamesa, by dać upust przyjemności.  
\- Podniecony, skarbie? – wysapał Eames. Arthur spojrzał na niego, jakby poważnie rozważał uderzenie go, ale zamiast tego go pocałował, gryząc go w usta. I Eames zaczął się w nim poruszać, czując, jak dłonie Arthura zaciskają się na jego plecach i słysząc desperacką litanię „taktaktakEameskurwatak”, którą Arthur recytował mu to ucha.  
Arthur doszedł pierwszy, znacząc pierś Eamesa długimi, klejącymi śladami i właśnie jego widok, wygiętego do tyłu, wydającego syk i sapiącego, doprowadził Eamesa do jego orgazmu. Oparł głowę o ramię Arthura i spuścił się, czując drżenie swojego kutasa od nacisku i kciuk Arthura kręcący małe kółeczka w jego włosach.  
\- Jasna cholera – to wszystko, co był w stanie powiedzieć parę minut później. Arthur roześmiał się pod nim, nadal próbując złapać oddech.  
\- Tak – zgodził się, po czym dodał – Wiesz, że będziemy musieli się umyć, nie mam zamiaru spać we własnej…  
\- Tak, tak, wiem. Twoje pogawędki na dobranoc jak zwykle pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – roześmiał się Eames w jego szyję. Arthur roześmiał się.  
\- To nie tak, że pozostawiłeś mi wiele sprawnie działających komórek w mózgu – odparł swoim oskarżycielskim tonem, którego używał, kiedy chciał powiedzieć komplement i nagle Eames znowu nie mógł nad sobą zapanować.  
\- Chryste – powiedział – Ale za tobą tęskniłem.  
Arthur znieruchomiał pod nim i Eames zaczął rozpatrywać wszelkie możliwości wycofania się z tego, kiedy ten znowu się rozluźnił, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na we włosach Eamesa.  
\- Mmm – wydał cichy pomruk, graniczący niemal z czułością – Tak, to… Tak – Odepchnął Eamesa i zmarszczył nos, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo obaj są brudni – O boże, zdecydowanie musimy się umyć.  
Eames gapił się za nim, kiedy ten wstał, po czym sam się wygramolił i dołączył do niego, gdy otrzymał niecierpliwe, przyzywające spojrzenie. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić swój totem i był naprawdę zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że to rzeczywistość.  
\--  
Czasem zdarzały się trudności, ponieważ każda para je napotykała.  
Eames miał zwyczaj zostawiać mokre ręczniki na podłodze, co doprowadzało Arthura do szału, a Arthur za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił kupić wystarczająco dużo jedzenia w sklepie. Miewali głupie kłótnie o to, co będą oglądali w telewizji, lub kto powinien pójść po gazetę, drobnostki, które z czasem się kumulowały, kiedy próbowali ominąć to, co naprawdę istotne. Bywały poranki, kiedy Eames budził się rozdrażniony,  
a zrzędzenie na wpół śpiącego Arthura było bardziej irytujące niż urocze. Noce stawały się ich polem bitwy, by wyrzucać sobie nawzajem głupoty związane z pracą, a których nie powinni przynosić do domu. To było normalne, w zasadzie nie kłócili się nawet tak często, jak Eames się tego spodziewał, ale nadal się to zdarzało, było to nieuniknioną częścią ich związku.  
Były jednak również rzeczy, którym inne pary nie musiały stawiać czoła.  
Armia odcisnęła na nich piętno w nieoczywistych miejscach, co nie zmieniało faktu, że tam były, widoczne tylko w odpowiednim świetle. Arthur zawsze kręcił nosem na sposób ścielenia łóżka Eamesa, a on nie potrafił pić kawy rozpuszczalnej i raz na parę miesięcy mieli nieprzewidziane nawroty bezsenności. Nie znali się, kiedy wstępowali na ścieżkę przestępczości, ale pewne znaki z tamtego okresu pozostawały w nich widoczne.  
Pewnej nocy, dźwięk odblokowanej broni obudził Eamesa, a jego oczom ukazał się Arthur trzymający swojego Glocka wycelowanego w stronę drzwi. Zamrugał, usiłując się rozbudzić i syknął.  
\- Co, u licha?  
Arthur nie odrywał wzroku od drzwi.  
\- Coś usłyszałem. Zamknij się.  
Eames tak właśnie zrobił i nasłuchiwał. Słyszał jednak tylko świerszcze, a alarm również się nie włączył, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nikt się nie włamał. Ponieważ ufał instynktowi Arthura i było ciemno, dopiero po minucie dostrzegł, że jego źrenice były podejrzanie rozszerzone.  
„O, cholera” pomyślał Eames, czując niebywały przypływ zgrozy.  
\- Arthurze, daj mi broń – powiedział swoim najostrzejszym, władczym tonem.  
\- Dlaczego? - zaciśnięta szczęka Arthura tylko podkreślała jego przerażenie, mimo że nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać. Eames pamiętał, że w SAS nazywano to „nocnymi koszmarami",czyli ubocznym efektem używania Somnacyny. Znał trzech facetów, którzy zginęli z ręki swojego współlokatora przez ten „efekt uboczny” i jednego, który sam się zabił, przekonany, że wciąż znajduje się w konstrukcie.  
Nieszczególnie chciał dołączyć kogokolwiek do tej listy.  
\- Mam lepszego cela – wysyczał i dzięki bogu, że został wytrenowany, by zachować spokój w sytuacjach paraliżujących ze strachu. - Arthur! Oddaj mi ten cholerny pistolet.  
Powoli, jakby poruszał się pod wodą, Arthur oddał mu broń. Eames zabezpieczył ją, rzucił na koniec łóżka i przytrzymał go za nadgarstki, by powstrzymać od ponownego chwycenia za nią.  
Jego puls przyśpieszył. Poczuł ukłucie furii i dzikości w piersi, ale zignorował to, próbując przybrać spokojny ton głosu  
\- Skarbie – wyszeptał – Śnisz, słońce, obudź się.  
\- Oni tutaj są – warknął Arthur – Oni zaraz...  
\- Nikogo tutaj nie ma – wymruczał Eames, w duchu cały czas mówiąc sobie, że musiał zachować spokój – Poza nami nikogo tutaj nie ma, śni ci się to. Niby jak się tutaj dostałeś, hm? Pamiętasz?  
\- Oczywiście, ja... - zaczął Arthur z wściekłością. Po czym zamrugał – Ja... Ja byłem...  
Eames wydał westchnienie ulgi, kiedy po trzecim mrugnięciu Arthur spojrzał na niego trzeźwo – Arthur?  
\- Ta... - mruknął oszołomiony – Cholera, nie miałem nawrotów od lat. Czy w coś strzeliłem?  
\- Nie – westchnął Eames – Nie strzeliłeś. Ale było blisko.  
Arthur westchnął sfrustrowany, a Eames puścił jego ręce. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy.  
\- Przepraszam... - wymruczał, jakby naprawdę żałował. Przepraszający Arthur był czymś tak nierzeczywistym, że Eamesa na chwilę zatkało.  
\- Och, skarbie, to nie jest twoja wina.  
\- Powinienem cię uprzedzić – zaczął, a że Eames nie chciał się w to zagłębiać, uciszył go pocałunkiem. Arthur jęknął cicho, a Eames zacisnął zaborczo dłoń na jego biodrze.  
\- Kawa? - zapytał, odsuwając się od niego, bo znał Arthura wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że już nie zasną.  
\- Tak – odparł, wysuwając się z łóżka – Brzmi nieźle.  
Usiedli na ganku oparci o drzwi i wypalili prawie całą paczkę papierosów Eamesa. W pewnym momencie, Arthur zaczął mówić szorstkim i zaspanym głosem o wojsku, o tym jak we wczesnych testach PASIV-u sprawdzano, ile bólu może znieść śniący nim się obudził, jak używano maszyn generujących sytuacje wymagające walki na śmierć i życie.  
Eames zrewanżował się opowieściami o SAS-ie, oszczędnie zbudowanych snach, w których spędzał uwięziony godziny, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek wiedział o otchłani i o tym, jak łatwo było w nie wpaść. Opowiadał o powodach, dla których stamtąd uciekł, historiach, które słyszał w barakach, kiedy Arthur wyciągnął tłumik i zaczął z zaciśniętą szczęką strzelać na ślepo po ogrodzie.  
\- Powinienem cię ostrzec – powtórzył, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły pojawiać się na horyzoncie. Eames westchnął, pokonał dzielący ich dystans i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Arthur lekko drgnął pod jego dotykiem, ale go nie odepchnął. Milczeli przez pewien czas.  
\- Wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia – powiedział w końcu Eames – Czasem ja je również miewam... Kiedyś przeraziłem tym jedną dziewczynę  
w Kabule.  
\- Moja zazdrość nie zna granic – odparł Arthur cierpko i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię Eamesa, przyglądając się wschodzącemu słońcu.  
Cobb opierał się pomysłowi Saito, by wysłać ich na akcję do Nowego Jorku, aż został skutecznie przekupiony łapówkami. Właśnie tym sposobem skończyli w letniej chatce w Hamptons upici bardziej niż to było wskazane, świętując powodzenie misji.  
\- Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy mu się postawić. Lambhorgini. - wybełkotał Eames, opierając się o ścianę w salonie. Arthur roześmiał się do niego z kanapy.  
\- Ty już masz śmiesznie drogi samochód – powiedział.  
\- Mogłem mieć jeszcze jeden – wybełkotał – Mogłem mieć cokolwiek, facet był zdesperowany.  
\- Jesteś za bardzo zmyślony, żeby być pijanym – odparła Ariadne, machając na niego palcem – Ups, nie to chciałam powiedzieć.  
\- Czy ty nie jesteś w ogóle za młoda, by pić? - Yusuf zapytał już po raz piąty, ściskając swoją butelkę niczym talizman – Bo nie chcę wspierać nieletnich w...  
\- Nadal uważam, że mam rację – powiedział szybko, bo Ariadne wyglądała, jakby miała śmiertelnie zdzielić Yusufa. Miał problem ze skupieniem się na czymś innym poza białą szyją Arthura wystającą zza jego poluzowanego krawata. Zdumiewało go, jak Arthur mógł rozluźnić się w małych częściach, tu i tam, jakby rozsiewał okruchy siebie.  
\- Jesteś jak Jaś – powiedział mu – Wiesz, jak z tej bajki.  
Cobb prychnął źle skrywanym śmiechem, a Arthur przyglądał mu się, rozbawiony i z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Myślę, że wypiłeś już wystarczająco – powiedział, pochylając się, by zabrać mu butelkę. Eames, który i tak przez większość czasu nie wiedział, co to obciach, chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął, a fakt, że ten spadł z kanapy, udowadniał jak pijany Arthur musiał być.  
\- Uff – jęknął w jego klatkę piersiową. Eames wyszczerzył się.  
\- Masz je wszędzie – powiedział.  
\- Ale co?  
\- Okruszki z chleba – westchnął szczęśliwie Eames, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając oczy. Arthur uniósł się lekko z jego kolan, był jednak nadal wystarczająco blisko, by Eames słyszał jego śmiech.  
\- Jesteś szalony – powiedział, podejmując kolejną nieudolną próbę przedrzeźniania jego akcentu.  
\- Nigdy nie zostaniesz Brytyjczykiem, skarbie – odparł Eames, przyciągając go do siebie – Przestań próbować.  
\- Zęby Arthura są zbyt równe, by mógł zostać Brytyjczykiem – wybełkotał Cobb. Oczy Eamesa otworzyły się szeroko w wyrazie dumy narodowej  
i dziwnej, nieuzasadnionej zazdrości.  
\- Hej! - Zerwał się – Lepiej żebyś wiedział, że...  
\- Zachowaj spokój i rób swoje, panie Eames – wymruczał Arthur i kiedy Eames na niego spojrzał, ten właśnie wykończył jego butelkę wina. Oczy Eamesa się rozszerzyły, przypominając sobie, pomimo tego, że znajdowali się w zupełnie innej sytuacji, kiedy ostatni raz Arthur to zrobił. Arthur dotknął jego szczęki, obdarzając go ciepłym spojrzeniem, na co Eames ukrył twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Oooo – zapiszczała Ariadne, próbując złapać równowagę na stojąco – Jesteście tacy słodcy.  
\- Raczej obrzydliwi – powiedział Yusuf z uśmiechem. Arthur dał kuksańca Eamesowi, śmiejąc się.  
\- Eames, o mój Boże, Eames, złaź...! - Posłusznie odchylił się, by móc zobaczyć zarumienione policzki Arthura i niedorzeczną radość w jego oczach.  
\- Czas spać – powiedział Cobb, słusznie odczytując spojrzenia, które między sobą wymieniali – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale chcę stąd pójść, nim sprawy pójdą za daleko.  
\- Ale dajemy takie wspaniałe przedstawienie – zaprotestował Eames, znowu chowając twarz w szyi Arthura, za co został przez niego uderzony – Wszyscy są mile widziani.  
\- Nie, nie są – powiedział Arthur stanowczo – Wszyscy powinni... odpocząć. A my, hm, streścimy wam rano, czy coś.  
\- To była moja kwestia – powiedział ponuro Cobb. Mimo to wstał i przeciągnął się, po czym razem z Yusufem wynieśli Ariadne do jej sypialni.  
\- Jesteście słodcy! - wykrzyczała, po czym dało się słyszeć jej chrapanie. Arthur przewrócił oczami i wstał, niezdarnie pomagając Eamesowi.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę – spytał Eames, poruszając brwiami.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć – odparł Arthur przewracając oczami.  
\- Myślę... - Eames pochylił się do przodu, wydając dźwięk pomiędzy szeptem i burknięciem – Że to ty powinieneś się streszczać. Teraz, o ile to  
w ogóle możliwe.  
\- Eames – Arthur zganił go, mimo że drżał – Żadna ilość alkoholu nie usprawiedliwi tego okropnego kalamburu...!  
\- Jestem okropny w wielu rzeczach – zgodził się – Chcesz się o tym przekonać?  
Uprawiali chaotyczny, żywiołowy seks w ich wypożyczonym łóżku tej nocy, a Arthur gryzł poduszki, ubranie i Eamesa, by powstrzymać krzyk. Słońce wstało zdecydowanie za wcześnie tego poranka, a Eames obudził się z okrutnym kacem i wtulonym okrutnego kaca i z wtulonym w niego Arthurem śliniącym się lekko na jego piersi.  
\- Och, skarbie, ohyda – mruknął.  
\- Spieprzaj – wymamrotał Arthur. Eames roześmiał się i wplątał z pościeli, ponieważ wszelkie próby zaśnięcia byłyby bezsensowne. Jak na kogoś tak przyzwyczajonego do przejmowania zwyczajów od innych, było niewiele miejsc, w których czułby się naprawdę wygodnie. Powędrował do kuchni i wziął cztery Advile, a potem z czystego kaprysu, włamał się do wynajętego samochodu Cobba i pojechał do miasta.  
Kiedy wrócił, Arthur ledwo co się obudził. Jego potargane włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, miał na sobie dresy Eamesa i gapił się na kubek kawy jak na przesłuchiwanego, który mimo że opierał się torturom i tak w końcu się wygada. Posłał Eamesowi delikatny uśmiech i spojrzał na trzymaną przez niego torbę.  
\- Hej, przyniosłeś bajgle? - zapytał.  
\- I gazetę – Eames potwierdził, ciesząc się widokiem rozpromienionej twarzy Arthura – Oraz...  
Sięgnął do torby, wyciągnął mały bryłkowaty okrąg białego papieru i rzucił go Arthurowi, który otworzył go z pełnym szacunkiem.  
\- To Nova Boy – powiedział, mrugając zaskoczony.  
\- Tak - zgodził się, krojąc swój bajgiel i badając twaróg – Wiem, że nie dbasz o swoje żydowskie dziedzictwo, ale uznałem, że w tej sytuacji się do niego przyznasz.  
\- To Nova Boy – powtórzył, wgapiając się w kanapkę – Mam kaca, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, a ty przyniosłeś mi Sunday Times i Nova Boy.  
\- Właśnie tak – wyszczerzył się Eames bezwstydnie – Problem?  
Zabawną rzeczą w Arthurze było to, że pomimo swoich kolców, bardzo łatwo było go uszczęśliwić. Nic nie powiedział, tylko wstał i ucałował namiętnie Eamesa. Żaden z nich się jeszcze nie golił, Arthur jak zawsze miał okropny poranny oddech, a Eames pomyślał, że już nigdy nie zagra  
w karty, ponieważ zużył całe swoje cholerne szczęście.  
Nikt prawdopodobnie nie miał się obudzić przez najbliższe cztery godziny, dlatego zabrali talerze i przenieśli się do salonu. Arthur rozciągnął się na kanapie z nogami na kolanach Eamesa i bez słowa podał mu krzyżówkę i sekcję biznesową. Eames wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis i zaczął rozwiązywać pierwszą, opierając drugą na kolanach Arthura.  
\- Do jasnej cholery – wymruczał Eames nim upłynęło jeszcze dziesięć minut.  
Hmm?  
\- Nisko rosnący, jadalny, jasno ubarwiony kwiat często dodawany do sałatek – wyrecytował, piorunując krzyżówkę wzrokiem – Kto niby mógłby...  
\- Ile liter? - spytał Arthur, odkrywając wzrok od wiadomości ze świata. Eames posłał mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.  
\- No bez jaj...  
\- Eames.  
\- Dziesięć – westchnął z niedowierzaniem.  
Arthur wydął usta na moment.  
\- Nasturcja – zadecydował, wracając do czytania gazety. Eames spojrzał na krzyżówkę ogłupiały, gdy okazało się, że pasuje.  
\- Jest w tobie coś niepokojąco robotycznego – odparł, zapisując – Tak tylko mówię.  
\- Mmm – zgodził się Arthur. Wydawał się być wystarczająco rozproszony, dlatego Eames dyskretnie sięgnął po talerz leżący na jego udzie.  
\- Jedenastoliterowe słowo na to, co ci zrobię, jeżeli tkniesz mojego bajgla – odparł Arthur, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.  
\- Wypatroszyć – roześmiał się Eames – Warto było jednak spróbować, racja?  
\- Nie – odparł Arthur, próbując ukryć za gazetą wkradający mu się na twarz uśmiech.  
\- Sam go dla ciebie przyniosłem – odezwał się Eames po chwili, przebiegając wzrokiem sekcję biznesową – Byłoby uczciwie, gdybyś się podzielił.  
\- Nigdy nie stawaj między mężczyzną i jego bajglem – zaintonował. Eames się do niego wyszczerzył.  
\- Szczerze, skarbie, będę cię męczył, dopóki się nie poddasz.  
\- Samolub – poskarżył się Arthur, ale podał mu go z jękiem. Eames oparł się ręką na ramieniu Arthura, pochylił się i wziął gryza, zostawiając już tam dłoń. Przeżuwał radośnie, kiedy zobaczył Ariadne, w za dużym podkoszulku i spodniach od dresu, opierającą się o framugę drzwi.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam stała, ale w jej spojrzeniu było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że Eamesowi zaschło w gardle.  
\- Kawa? – zapytał niczego nieświadomy Arthur. Eames podał mu ją bez słowa ze stolika, rozważając możliwe reakcje na ten rozwój wydarzeń  
i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu pełnym samozadowolenia.  
\- Dzień dobry, Ariadne – powiedział, czując, jak Arthur zesztywniał obok niego. - Jestem zaskoczony twoim widokiem wśród żywych po wczorajszej nocy.  
Wykrzywiła usta w przyjacielskim grymasie.  
\- Żadnego drażnienia przed poranną kawą – rozkazała, szurając nogami. Siedzący obok niego Arthur nadal był sztywny, jednak uniósł wzrok znad gazety i wtedy Eames zobaczył najpiękniejszy widok w swoim życiu. Kompletnie trzeźwy, zawsze opanowany Arthur dostrzegalnie pojął, że nie miał czego się wstydzić. Znowu się odprężył, znowu przewracając stronę w gazecie i posyłając Eamesowi ukradkowo delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Czy my kiedykolwiek cię drażniliśmy przed poranną kawą? - zapytał – Przy okazji, ta koszulka stanowi poważną konkurencję dla Eamesa  
w konkursie na najgorszą w tym pokoju. Może jeszcze nadrobi.  
\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformowała Arthura, kiedy Eames roześmiał się i wykonał obraźliwy gest – Jesteś dupkiem i cię nienawidzę.  
\- Czy ja wiem – powiedział Eames, posyłając Arthurowi oględne spojrzenie – Nie jest taki zły.  
\- Dla ciebie – odparła Ariadne, ruszając w stronę kuchni – Ale nie wszyscy możemy być zakochani w Arthurze.  
Napięcie było tym razem tak nieznaczne, że sam Eames by go nie zauważył, gdyby go nie szukał. Ciało Arthura zesztywniało, zacisnął szczękę,  
a wzrok wbił stanowczo w gazetę.  
\- Wielka szkoda – odparł Eames beztrosko, wracając do swojej krzyżówki.  
\- Co takiego?  
\- Pomyśl tylko, co mógłbyś zrobić, gdyby wszyscy byli w tobie zakochani – wymruczał Eames i jedynie latom treningu zawdzięczał fakt, że jego głos nie zadrżał. Potem przypomniał sobie o zamiłowaniu Arthura do konkretów, dlatego dodał – Zamiast tylko mnie?  
\- Mógłbym zawładnąć światem przed śniadaniem – odparł oschle Arthur. Jednak Eames, który wiedział jak wyszukiwać detale, dostrzegł lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach, czuł delikatne muśniecie ust o swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i wiedział, że nie istniała na świecie gazeta, za którą mógłby skryć swój uśmiech.


End file.
